This invention relates generally to improvements in golf club heads of the so-called iron type. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved iron type golf club head having a unique weighting system with one or more weights mounted at a rear side of the club head, wherein the improved weighting system is particularly suitable for customized club adaptation to suit the needs and preferences of an individual golfer, and further wherein the assembled club head has an attractive and highly distinctive appearance.
Iron type golf club heads are generally known in the art, wherein a blade-like structure is formed from a suitable cast or forged metal to include a front side defining an impact face or faceplate for striking a golf ball. This blade-like structure further includes a hosel formed at a heel end thereof for connection to the lower end of a golf club shaft. The faceplate is oriented at a selected inclination or loft angle for imparting a desired degree of loft to a golf ball, and a shallow groove pattern is commonly formed in the faceplate for enhanced engagement with the golf ball on impact. A typical set of golf clubs includes multiple iron type clubs each having a faceplate oriented at a different loft angle, e.g., iron type clubs commonly referred to by number as “1” through “9” irons, or as a pitching or sand wedge, etc., wherein the golfer may select a specific club in accordance with the loft and distance desired for a particular golf shot.
In many iron type club heads, the rear side of the club head incorporates a contoured or rearwardly protruding geometry intended to control and improve the club head weighting. In particular, the rear side of the club head may incorporate a rearwardly protruding flange or rib which may extend along a rear side lower margin of the club head to lower the overall club head center of gravity, or alternately extend around the entire perimeter of the club head rear side. Such rearwardly protruding weight elements, which are typically cast or forged as an integral component of the club head, are intended to provide improved control during a golf shot to achieve improved consistency and accuracy of ball travel distance and direction. Integrally formed weight elements, however, are not readily conducive to custom-adaptation to suit the needs and preferences of an individual golfer.
Toward this end, modified iron type golf club heads have been developed for assembly with one or more separately provided weight elements, typically by means of welding or brazing, or by use of a suitable adhesive such as a selected epoxy or the like, or by means of one or more fasteners such as pins and screws. While these multi-part club heads beneficially accommodate customized club head weighting, the look and feel of such club heads has not gained widespread favor or acceptance among golfers. In some instances, the weight elements have tended to loosen over a period of time in response to shock forces occurring upon each impact with a golf ball, resulting in an undesirable tactile feel and an undesirable audible feedback. Moreover, for many golfers, there is a fear that one or more of the separately mounted weight elements may unexpectedly separate from and fly off the club head during a golf shot.
There exists, therefore, a need for further improvements in and to iron type golf club heads, particularly with respect to providing a head construction suitable for assembly with one or more custom-selected weight elements in a manner that is highly secure and stable, and further in a manner that presents a highly desirable look and feel to the golf club. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages.